Where is my mind?
Where is my mind? es el episodio piloto de Superior Spider-Man, serie de Odysseus Studios. Sinopsis Justo cuando la vida de Spider-Man parece mejorar éste tiene que lidiar con el nuevo plan de uno de sus más grandes enemigos, el Doctor Octopus. Trama Manhattan, Agosto 1 a 5:11 P.M. Spider-Man se columpia en su telaraña por la ciudad. center Spider-Man: Supongo que puedo decir que me ha ido muy bien últimamente. Spider-Man se suelta de su telaraña y se trepa en el muro de un edificio. Spider-Man: Digo, para ser un adolescente que trabaja como fotógrafo y superhéroe al mismo tiempo he logrado mucho. He mantenido mi promedio, Harry no me odia tanto y visito a la tía May cada fin de semana. Spider-Man escucha una conversación poco amistosa no muy lejos de ahí, por lo que se suelta y utiliza sus planeadores para caer suavemente sobre la reja del estacionamiento de un laboratorio. Laboratorio, Agosto 1 a 5:16 P.M. Hombre: ¡Usted! ¡El que conduce el camión! ¿tiene permiso para estar aquí? Spider-Man: *Dejando su cámara en el lugar* Ese conductor tiene una pinta muy rara. Spider-Man ajusta sus lentes, haciendo zoom en el conductor del camión. Spider-Man: ¿Es un maniquí? Se escuchan pasos fuertes del camión hasta que es destruido desde adentro por un hombre en armadura. Hombre en armadura: Bien, bien. ¡Voy a hacer esto a mi modo! Spider-Man: ¡Scorpion! ¿Qué intenta hacer? Hombres: Aléjese de nosotros, ¡tome lo que quiera! Scorpion: Vamos, no sean así. Sólo quiero darle algo de sazón al asunto, jajaja. Scorpion se acerca a los hombres con su pinza, pero Spider-Man se lanza en su dirección y le dispara una telaraña en la cara. Scorpion: *Intentando quitarse la telaraña* ¡Tú! Spider-Man: ¿Qué pasa, Gargan? ¿No puedes quitarte mi telaraña con esas pinzas en tus manos? Scorpion lleva su cola a su cara y se quita la telaraña. Scorpion: No, pero puedo usarlas para algo mejor. Scorpion corre hacia Spider-Man, quien lo evade, sin embargo su pecho es rasgado por una de las pinzas de su enemigo. Scorpion: El mismo truco todo el tiempo. Intercomunicador de Scorpion: Scorpion, tienes un objetivo. Scorpion: Primero me ocuparé de acabar con el trepa-muros. Intercomunicador de Scorpion: No es tiempo para eso, yo me ocuparé. Spider-Man: ¿Con quién hablas, Scorpy? El camión se enciende y está a punto de atropellar a Spider-Man. Spider-Man: ¿Qué rayos? Spider-Man sale del camino del camión. Intercomunicador de Scorpion: El objetivo, ahora. Scorpion: Como sea. El camión continúa a máxima velocidad, saliendo bruscamente del complejo. Spider-Man: Esto es jugar sucio. Spider-Man escucha los gritos de varias personas en el camino del camión. Scorpion: Créeme, Spider-Man. Yo quería destruirte pero parece que ya será otro día. Scorpion rompe dentro de la facilidad del laboratorio. Spider-Man: No puedo dejar a esa cosa en la carretera. Spider-Man lanza una telaraña al camión en movimiento y se trepa al puesto del conductor. Spider-Man: Oh, pero qué día. Qué hermoso día. Spider-Man ve que el volante está siendo usado por un Mini Octo-bot. Spider-Man: Tenías que ser tú, Otto. Spider-Man intenta agarrar el Octo-bot pero éste no se suelta del volante. Spider-Man: Vamos, ¡no puede ser tan difícil! Lugar desconocido, Agosto 1 a 5:32 P.M. El Doctor Octopus está sentado en su computadora. Doctor Octopus: Scorpion, ¿tienes el aparato? Intercomunicador del Doctor Octopus: Claro, claro. ¿Ahora puedo ir por Spider-Man? Doctor Octopus: No, tienes que llevar el escáner al rendezvous. Intercomunicador del Doctor Octopus: Como sea. Doctor Octopus: Vamos, Spider-Man. Tómate tu tiempo. Manhattan, Agosto 1 a 5:38 P.M. El camión se está acercando a un puente, mientras Spider-Man lo tambalea para evitar atropellar civiles. Spider-Man: Ok, se acabó el juego Otto. Spider-Man fuerza el volante, haciendo que el camión caiga del puente al agua. Spider-Man: Necesito que esto funcione. Spider-Man lanza una telaraña al puente de donde cayo y sale del camión mientras llegan varios policías a la escena. Spider-Man: Genial. Dormitorio de Peter, Agosto 1 a 6:18 P.M. Harry está sentado estudiando cuando Peter entra por la puerta. Harry: ¿Qué paso? Peter: Bueno, estaba tomando unas fotografías para el Bugle y me fui a la deriva. Harry: Claro, ¿puedo verlas? Peter siente su bolsa y se da cuenta de que su cámara no está. Peter: Genial, debí haberla dejado en el laboratorio. Peter: La perdí. Harry: ¿De nuevo? Peter: Sí. Harry: Oye, de todas formas era una baratija. ¿Sabes? Puedo ayudarte a comprar una mejor Peter: No, no gracias. Yo me las arreglaré. Harry: ¿Estás seguro? Peter: Sí, no te preocupes amigo. Lugar desconocido, Agosto 1 a 6:20 P.M. El Doctor Octopus está construyendo un robot con ayuda de sus tentáculos. Doctor Octopus: Bien, parece que el sistema de mapeo está, en su mayoría, intacto. Aún así hubiera preferido a alguien más que Scorpion para hacer el trabajo. El Doctor Octopus se mueve a su computadora y comienza a ver videos de Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus: Ah, Spider-Man. Todos estos años me has superado, y no por tu intelecto, sino por tus poderes. Tanto he teorizado sobre ti, sólo para estar más cerca. En algunos de los videos se ve a Spider-Man usar su sentido arácnido para escapar de diversas situaciones. Doctor Octopus: Y ahora lo tengo todo planeado. Manhattan, Agosto 2 a 5:42 Spider-Man está en el techo de un edificio conversando en el teléfono. Spider-Man: Sí tía, ya te visitaré. Teléfono de Spider-Man: Claro Petey, sólo espero que no te distraiga con la escuela y todo. Spider-Man: No te preocupes por eso, no quiero que estés sola. Teléfono de Spider-Man: Realmente no te merezco, Peter. Spider-Man: Te equivocas. Bueno, te llevaré el dinero el sábado. Spider-Man cuelga el teléfono y se pone su máscara. Spider-Man: Bien, eso ya está. Ya tengo mi nueva cámara, esperemos que pueda ahorrar un poco más. Se escucha una explosión a varios metros de la posición de Spider-Man. Spider-Man: ¿Qué fue eso? Sin duda no puede ser bueno. Spider-Man observa el humo saliendo del lugar de la explosión y salta del edificio para empezar a columpiarse al origen. Spider-Man: Octopus y Scorpion, supongo. Tengo que ponerlos tras las rejas de una vez por todas. Gasolinera, Agosto 2 a 5:46 P.M. Un Octo-bot se arrastra y saca fuego de sus tentáculos en la gasolinera destruida ahuyentando a los civiles. Hombre: ¡Alguien llame a la policía! Spider-Man aparece columpiándose y aterriza cerca del Octo-bot. Spider-Man: Vamos, Otto. ¿Qué rayos haces en una gasolinera? El Octo-bot se voltea hacia Spider-Man, apaga su lanzallamas y le dispara la punta de uno de sus tentáculos. Spider-Man: No, no lo harás. Spider-Man esquiva el tentáculo saltando y se adhiere a un edificio cercano. Spider-Man: Hagamos esto rápido, por favor. La punta del tentáculo cae al suelo y se transforma en un Mini Octo-bot que comienza a arrastrarse hacia Spider-Man. Spider-Man: ¿Qué intentas hacer? El Octo-bot sigue disparándole Mini Octo-bots a Spider-Man, quien los esquiva trepando y saltando por el edificio. Spider-Man: No tengo tiempo para esto, debo volver con Harry. Spider-Man agarra con su telaraña a uno de los Mini Octo-bots trepando el edificio y lo lanza hacia el Octo-bot, destruyendo al más pequeño y averiando al grande. Spider-Man: Bien, ahí van dos. Un Mini Octo-bot se lanza contra Spider-Man pero su sentido arácnido provoca que lo agarre. Spider-Man: Muy cerca. Spider-Man golpea el ojo del Mini Octo-bot, rompiéndolo y lo lanza duro hacia el suelo. Spider-Man: Pero no lo suficiente. El Mini Octo-bot se estrella contra el pavimento y comienza a retorcerse, pero Spider-Man lo aplasta en su aterrizaje. Spider-Man: Ok, faltan cinco. Uno de los Mini Octo-bots comienza a disparar balas a Spider-Man, quien las esquiva saltando hacia una pared destruida para cubrirse. Spider-Man: Creo que esto me da una idea. Spider-Man asoma su cabeza para ver al Mini Octo-bot disparándole y se lo lleva con una telaraña. Spider-Man: Bien, ojalá esto funcione. Spider-Man toma al Mini Octo-bot y dirige su arma hacia los demás robots hasta que todos quedan destruidos para luego cortar los cables del primero. Spider-Man: Más vale que esos sean todos. El sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activa cuando una bala es disparada al lado de su cabeza. Spider-Man: Buen intento– Otro Mini Octo-bot aparece y se lanza hacia la cabeza de Spider-Man, capturándolo. Spider-Man: –¡¿Qué es esto?! El Mini Octo-bot Spider-Man lanza una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo lastima. Spider-Man: ¡Aghh! Gasolinera, Agosto 2, 6:10 P.M. "Spider-Man" despierta, rodeado de varios policías. "Spider-Man": Hasta ahora todo parece correcto. Policía: Spidey, parece que sí. "Spider-Man": Oficiales, tienen que buscar al doctor Otto Octavius. Policía: Sería bueno saber en dónde comenzar. "Spider-Man": Está aquí en Midtown, las coordenadas son 3110, 5471. Policía2: ¿Estás jugando, Spider-Man? "Spider-Man": De ahora en adelante, no. "Spider-Man" salta a un edificio y lo trepa. Policía2: ¿A dónde cree que va? Policía: Spidey acabó su trabajo, supongo que es nuestro turno. "Spider-Man": Perfecto, puedo adherirme a las paredes justo como cualquier arácnido. "Spider-Man" observa sus lanza-telarañas. "Spider-Man": Y esto, sin duda debe ser el mejor truco de Spider-Man, o debería decir ... "Spider-Man" se suelta del edificio y comienza a columpiarse por la ciudad. Dormitorio de Peter, Agosto 2, 6:31 P.M "Peter" entra al dormitorio para encontrar a Harry esperándolo. Harry: ¿Peter? "Peter": Así es, compañero. Harry: Bueno, ¿no crees que te tardaste en llegar? "Peter": Tal vez, pero no importa. No volverá a pasar. Harry: Al menos pareces seguro de ti mismo. "Peter": Más que nunca. Lugar desconocido, Agosto 2, 6:33 P.M. El "Doctor Octopus" despierta para oír portazos. "Doctor Octopus": ¿Qué sucede? Varios policías entran rompiendo la puerta. Policía: Otto Octavius, finalmente. Créditos: No rain - Blind Melon Personajes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man/"Doctor Octopus" * Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus/"Spider-Man" * Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Harry Osborn * May Parker (fuera de escena) * Policías de Nueva York * Hombres del laboratorio Lugares * Manhattan ** Laboratorio ** Lugar desconocido ** Empire State University *** Dormitorio de Peter ** Gasolinera * Ryker's Island (mencionada) Objetos * [[Peter Parker (Tierra-DOT396)|'Peter Parker']] ** Traje de Spider-Man ** Lanza-telarañas ** Fluido de telaraña * [[Mac Gargan (Tierra-DOT396)|'Mac Gargan']] ** Armadura de Scorpion * [[Otto Octavius (Tierra-DOT396)|'Otto Octavius']] ** Tentáculos del Doctor Octopus ** Octo-bots Eventos importantes * Se estrena el piloto de la serie. * El Doctor Octopus intercambia cuerpos con Spider-Man. Curiosidades * El nombre del episodio se basa en la canción de The Pixies, que en español se traduciría como "¿Dónde está mi mente?" * Cuando Spider-Man dice “Oh, pero qué día. Qué hermoso día” en la escena del camión hace una referencia a la película Mad Max: Fury Road. Categoría:Episodios de Superior Spider-Man Categoría:Especiales de Superior Spider-Man Categoría:Tierra-DOT396